Outside of Court
by Justicegirl66
Summary: 30 short stories about what the Ace Attorney gang get up to outside of court. Set after DD
1. Ladders VS Stepladders

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom or Ace Attorney.

Apollo opened the door to The Wright Anything Agency to see Athena, Trucy, Pearl and Maya sitting with their backs to each other. Phoenix was at his desk buried in what looked like a ton of legal cases.

"Hey guys" Apollo said confused at the situation. After about two minutes of silence Apollo spoke again.

"Hey guys I'm back. Yeah it went great, I won, Thanks for asking" Apollo said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry Apollo didn't hear you come in" said Phoenix not looking up. Apollo walked over to his boss' desk.

"Mr Wright what's up with the girls?" asked Apollo.

"Don't ask" said Mr Wright

Apollo walked over to the middle of the room and stood in-between the four girls who obviously hadn't noticed him.

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK. WHAT'S WRONG?" Apollo shouted using his Chords of Steel. The girls winced in pain at the sudden loud noise, and turned around.

"You didn't have to shout you know Polly" Trucy replied grumpily.

"Yeah what's wrong with you today" Athena said annoyed that Apollo had disrupted her silence.

"All I wanted to know was why you weren't speaking but you wouldn't answer me" stated Apollo

"Hmph. Ok I'll tell you but none of you can butt in, well Nick bought a new ladder..."

"It's a step-ladder" Phoenix shouted from across the room.

"No one asked you!" Maya shouted "Anyway me and Athena nicely corrected these three and said it was a ladder..."

OBJECTION! "When I said nice step-ladder you screamed, IT'S NOT A STEP-LADDER IT'S A LADDER, from your room" Said Trucy.

"Let me finish, then they shouted at us and now they won't talk to us" finished a very irritated Maya.

Apollo couldn't help it, he started to laugh, something he hadn't done since Clay's case. "T-T-That's why you're not speaking. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Apollo stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "Come on let's see this ladder"

"Step-ladder" Athena shouted

Pearl ran out of the room and came back carrying the ladder/step-ladder and placed it in-front of Apollo.

"See it's a step-ladder" said Phoenix

"It's a ladder" said Maya

"Mystic Maya this is obviously a step-ladder" stated Pearl

OBJECTION! "It's a ladder, anyone with a brain knows that" said Athena

"No it's a step-ladder" shouted Trucy

"Ladder,

Step-ladder

Ladder

What has your dad done to you?

Taught me the difference between a ladder and a step-ladder. That is obviously a step-ladder

Ladder

Step-ladder

See your cousin has more brain cells than you

OBJECTION!

Everyone looked around to see who objected. Soon all eyes turned to Apollo who said...

"That is defiantly a ladder"

Ten minutes later...

Apollo sat at his desk. The girls were sat with their backs to each other again, Phoenix was nursing a bruise on his cheek after being hit by Charley and the whole room was silent. The debate soon led to things being thrown and Phoenix who had foolishly tried to stop it got hit by a plant. Apollo couldn't believe what a mess the Agency was and knew that Phoenix would make him clean it up. He smiled to himself, just another day at the Wright Anything Agency.


	2. Burgers

This chapter is a texting conversation between** Maya **and Phoenix. Enjoy. ;)

To Phoenix

**Hey Nick, how you doing? **

To Maya

Maya why are you texting me how I'm doing. We were in a trial together half an hour ago.

**Well it seems like forever.**

No, it seems like half an hour ago.

**Stop basing things on narrow minded judgements.**

How was that narrow minded?

**It just was kay ;)**

You're messed up. :-/

**Thanx**

Okaaay? What do you want anyway?

**What do you mean, can't a girl text her friend just coz?**

No. What do you want?

**Well... While you're asking I need a burger**

You want a burger. You don't need one

**Yes I do. I'll die**

No you won't. Anyway I'll buy you a burger

**Yay! See you there in about 2 minutes?**

Maya, I ate after the trial, half an hour ago

**OH! PLEASE!**

Fine I'll see you at half 3

**No. Half 1**

Half 3

**Half 2**

Half 3

**Half 3**

Ok. I'll see you at half 3

**I won ha ha. KK see you then. Just remember your paying :P**

WHAT! No you pay for yours and I'll pay for mine

**Thanx for buying me lunch Nick. Bye!**

Maya wait

Maya listen to me

MAYA!

MAYA RESPOND TO MY TEXT NOW  
MAYA!


	3. An Old Friend Leads To Utter Humiliation

I would just like to thank all the people who are following or have favourite this story. I know it's not a huge amount but for me it's amazing, I didn't even think anyone would like it! So thanx. ;)

Miles Edgeworth was sitting in his office, watching the Steel Samurai and hoping Franziska wouldn't bother him . He decided that this was a better office because it had more room to hide his Steel Samurai things. The only problem was the height. Taking the stairs to the 12 floor was bad enough, but now he had to walk up about 20 (he stopped counting after 16 as he was exhausted) as he refused to take the elevator. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, this made Miles quickly jump up and turn off the TV.

"W-Who's there" said Miles, still a bit shaken by the noise

"Ah Mr Edgeworth Sir, someone is here to see you" said the security guard

If it's that accursed Wright, then he better watch out, he's making miss a Steel Samurai marathon thought Miles

Suddenly the door slammed open making Miles drop his tea (which randomly appeared from nowhere). A figure emerged into his office. It had a rather large key in its hair. Miles started to think, who does this remind me of... Wait a minute could it be...

EUREKA!  
"EEK. Mr Edgeworth don't scare me like that"

"K-K-Kay, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to back to..." Miles trialed off, he realised he didn't know where Kay actually lived! Note to self: Ask Kay where she lives

"Mr Edgeworth, I've missed our adventures together" said Kay

"Well I wouldn't call them adventures" stated Miles

"Wow, cool office. It's so It's so hm what's the word? Oh yeah Pink." Kay said

"How many times do I have to tell people, it's burgundy" stated a very annoyed Miles

"Yeah Ok whatever you say" said Kay sarcastically. "So what have you been up to since I was gone, probably nothing exciting"

"Well actually I..."

"Thought not. Anyway you know how you helped me out with the whole Yatagarasu thing" started Kay

"Yes" said Miles

"Well you see, he he. It's not over yet. Grab your coat we're going to finish this" Kay said proudly. Miles tried to tell Kay that he would help later but not now as he was busy, but before he said anything Kay had grabbed his cravat and was pulling him down the corridor.

"Kay, I need to lock my door, tell people I'm going out, turn of my light, and put my shoes on" Miles spluttered

"No time our plane leaves in 16 minutes" said Kay

"PLANE!" Miles screamed "KAY, KAY, KAY, UNHAND ME AT ONCE"

"After we get to the airport or you'll probably try to run back to your office"

With that Kay dragged Miles all the way down to the airport and forced him on a plane going to who knows where. And Miles door never got shut so his shoes got stolen (what kind of thief would steal shoes was what the chief of police told him when he tried to get them back.)

4 hours later...

"Edgeworth, Edgeworth, are you here?"

"He doesn't seem to be here Trucy"

"But I wanted to invite him to my show at the Wonder Bar"

"Just leave it on his desk"

"Look Daddy, he left his TV on. OMG! Mr Edgeworth likes the Steel Samurai!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !"...

"Let's tell everyone"

"OK Daddy"...


	4. Apollo's Confession

Apollo was sat at his desk finishing the paperwork for a resent case. The door to his office opened, so Apollo looked up to see Trucy standing in the doorway.

"Hey Polly" said a very enthusiastic Trucy

"Trucy how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Polly, my name's Apollo" stated Apollo

"Yeah I know but when you first came Daddy told me to irritate you, I guess it kind of stuck" said Trucy

Note to self: Thank Mr Wright for the nickname that causes me a whole lot of grief thought Apollo

"Anyway here you go" Trucy said handing Apollo a piece of paper

"What's this" Apollo questioned

"It's the list you asked for of my 10 favourite things, not in order by the way" stated Trucy

"I didn't ask you for a list" said a very confused Apollo

"Who was I talking to then?" said Trucy to herself. Trucy then started to have a flashback trying to remember who gave her the task. Obviously Apollo couldn't see this so he waited for Trucy to finish.

"You know I couldn't see that" said Apollo after Trucy had finished

"Meh" said Trucy "Anyway can you still read my list"

"Yeah sure" said Apollo, worried about what he was getting himself into

1: Guava's

"Why Guavas" questioned Apollo

"Just coz" answered Trucy

Okaay

2: The HGKHFLS (The Help Guavas Knit Hats For Llamas Society)

"What in the world is that" said Apollo

"Well at school me and 4 friends made it up for a project were we have to create 2 charities" said Trucy

"Let me guess, you, the one whose obsessed with the word OBJECTION, the one with fuzzy hair, the one whose obsessed with mints and the one who hordes sweets" recalled Apollo

"Yes them"

"You have some weird friends"

"Thanx"

Okaaay

3: Mammoth Aid

"Another 'Charity' asked Apollo

"Yep"

4: Calling Polly, Polly

"Wh..." started Apollo

"Read on" said Trucy

5: Tricking Polly into saying his name is Polly, whilst secretly recording it

"You didn't" said Apollo

"Yep, it's all on here" Trucy said whilst waving around a voice recorder

"TRUCY!" Apollo shouted using his Chords Of Steel. Trucy then proceded to run out of the room leaving Apollo with her strange list, he decided to read on (foolishly)

6: Magic (duh)

Well I would be a bit surprised if she didn't put that on thought Apollo

7: When Pearls says that Daddy is Maya's special someone and Daddy's face goes really really red

How come I've never noticed that thought Apollo

8: Tricking Polly with tricks

Is almost everything on this list about her doing something to me?

9: Helping Daddy, Athena and Polly in court

10: Watching Polly win a trial and seeing how happy he looks

That's nice Trucy. Speaking of Trucy I better hand this list back to her and thank her for what she said on point number 10 Apollo thought

After re-reading the list Apollo got up out of his seat to go and give the list back to Trucy. As he opened the door to his office a huge bucket of water came falling down on his head causing his horns to droop and him to get very wet. He look down the hall to see if he could see the person responsible and saw Trucy hi-five Athena and Maya. He was so angry that he forgot about thanking Trucy and instead threw a bucket of water all over the girls. This ended in Phoenix catching him and making him clean the toilet twice each day for a month. Trucy just smiled to herself as even-though she made Polly get into trouble, she had managed to get a recording of Polly saying his name was Polly. She smiled to herself as she thought of the things she could make Apollo do now that she had dirt on him. She chuckled as she walked into her dad's office to show her dad Apollo's confession.


	5. A Birthday Suprise

It was a few weeks until Phoenix's birthday and the girls of the Wright Anything Agency and Apollo were busy ringing up all of the prosecutors, detectives, people they met during their trials, and Phoenix's friends to invite them to the birthday party they were throwing for Phoenix.

A few weeks later...

It was the day of Phoenix's birthday and after everyone met up at the Wright Anything Agency then went to the restaurant.

"Hey everyone, dinner's on me" shouted Maya

Phoenix had left his magatama at the office but if he had it he would have seen psyche locks. Athena was at the other side of the table so she didn't hear what Maya said. Apollo secretly grabbed his bracelet under the table and perceived her tells. So she's lying thought Apollo what is Maya up to?

"Gosh, what's wrong with her" Phoenix whispered to Apollo

"Don't know" whispered Apollo in reply not wanting to tell Phoenix what he saw

As Maya had promised to pay for the meal everyone had 3 courses and at least 4 drinks each. After everyone had eaten the waiter came over with the bill.

"Are you paying by cash or card" asked the waiter

"Card" said Maya

She placed her credit card into the card reader and typed in to pin.

"Thanks for lunch Maya" said Trucy

"Don't thank me thank Phoenix" said Maya proudly

"What do you mean" said Phoenix

"Here Nick, I borrowed this" said Maya giving the credit card to Phoenix

"Is this MY credit card" asked Phoenix

"Yep" said Maya

"So you mean to say, I paid for my own birthday dinner?" questioned Phoenix

"Well when you say it like that it sounds cruel" said Maya

"YOU JUST MADE ME PAY FOR MY OWN BIRTHDAY PARTY, HOW IS THAT NOT CRUEL" shouted Phoenix

"WELL I WANTED TO TREAT YOU BUT I COULDN'T AFFORD IT" shouted Maya

It took about 10 minutes for the argument between Phoenix and Maya to cool down and even then they refused to talk. Apollo never realised how crafty Maya was and could now understand why his bracelet reacted to Maya's statement. It took about a week for Maya and Phoenix to start talking again.

The next day...

Trucy, Athena, Pearl, and Apollo were alone in the office and started to talk about what had happened the previous day.

"Did you see Daddy's face" laughed Trucy

"Yeah he went bright red" said Pearl

"I knew Maya was lying coz my bracelet reacted but I couldn't tell what she was going to do" said Apollo

"But Mr Wright's face was so funny" laughed Athena

"Yeah it was, I thought he was going to explode" laughed Apollo

"Well it's just another day at the Wright Anything Agency" laughed Trucy


	6. The Strange Office

Sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy with homework and I've been feeling sick this past couple of days so here's my next chapter. ;)

And the defendant Maria Wes is Not Guilty... Court is adjourned. The sound of the judges gavel sounded through the courtroom and the people in the courtroom left.

"Achtung Herr Forehead good trial" said Klavier

"Thanx Prosecutor Gavin, now to get back to the mad office" sighed Apollo, he sometimes thought he was the most sane person there.

"It can't be that bad ja" said Klavier doing his signature air guitar

"Oh seriously it's bad" said Apollo

"Well come on then Herr Forehead tell me how it's bad" said Klavier

"Well first off I feel like I'm the most sane person there" sighed Apollo not believing that he was telling his rival about his problem

"Yeah... I seriously doubt that" said the prosecutor

"Well Mr Wright is cryptic, has a strange sense of humour and has a weird obsession with toilets." started Apollo

"Next Trucy has a weird obsession with panties, likes to pull pranks that either hurt me or humiliate me, and is a magician, she's the weirdest." Stated Apollo

"Well Herr Wright and _Fräulein_ Trucy are related so it's natural for them to take after each other" said Klavier

"I wasn't finished. Maya likes a TV show for kids and she's over 20, she claims to have 4 stomachs which I think may be true as she can eat and eat and never get full. Pearl thinks Maya and Mr Wright are dating, slaps Mr Wright when he looks at a girl and likes to clean the office, why can't Mr Wright ask her to do it instead of me" carried on Apollo

"Well that's not that bad"

"Then Athena when she's excited she slips into different languages..."

"Well I do that as well" said Klavier

"Yeah I know, anyway she threw a police officer on me and likes to stick post it notes on my back... Oh yeah and we have a plant called Charley" finished Apollo

"Well ok, but you can be classed as weird as well" said Klavier

"How"

"Well you do voice exercises, you have horns and you choose to work at Herr Wright's office" stated Apollo

OBJECTION!

"Hey your we..."

"FOP. GLIMMEROUS FOP"

"Ja _Fräulein Skye" replied Klavier_

_"The *crunch* Chief Prosecutor *munch* wants *crunch* to see you" said Ema Skye_

_"Ok Fräulein Skye" Klavier said walking out of the Defendants Lobby._

_"WAIT GAVIN, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME IN HERE ALONE. I THOUGHT WE WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION" shouted Apollo, using his Chords Of Steel. "GAVIN"_

_"Hey Polly hurry up Daddy wants you to clean the toilet" shouted Trucy from wherever she was. Apollo reluctantly sighed and walked out of the lobby to where Trucy was. He decided to pick up the conversation with Prosecutor Gavin when he next saw him._


	7. Pain Tolerance

I'm gonna be on holiday from tomorrow to Monday so I won't be updating any stories over the weekend sorry :'(

Franziska opened the door to Miles Edgeworth office and walked in.

"I'm coming in now Little Brother" shouted Franziska as she entered the office

"Have you ever heard of knocking, and anyway I'm not your little brother because I'm older than you" replied Miles

WHIPPP!

AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

"Hmph, anyway that foolishly foolish fool you call a friend didn't think it hurt, he didn't even flinch when I whipped his back. I don't think he even felt It." said Franziska.

"Well his pain tolerance is really high, I'm sure not much hurts him anymore" said Miles

"I don't believe you" stated Franziska

Miles picked up his phone and typed in a number. Soon a perky girl with a top-knot appeared on the screen.

"Hey Mr Edgeworth" said the girl

"Hello Maya, is Wright there?" said Miles

"No he went out with Trucy and Pearl, so it's only me, Apollo and Athena in the office. Do you want me to call him" said Maya

"No, no that's good. Anyway Franziska doesn't believe that Wright has a very high pain tolerance" replied Miles

"Oh he does. In university he drank deadly poison and ate a necklace, He was fine. We got attacked by a movie producer who tried to kill us, we got tased because we had really important evidence. Franziska you whipped him until he passed out..." stated Maya

"That was a good time" said Franziska

"Anyway, he was hit on the head with a fire extinguisher and only got amnesia, he has had boiling hot coffee thrown over his face quite a few time, he got jumped on by a tiger, he fell of a burning bridge 40 feet down to a river notorious for washing away anyone who enters it and escaped with only a cold. And that was just in the first 3 years I worked with him." finished Maya

"Well..." started Fransizka

"Oh yeah, he got hit by a car flew 3 feet into a telephone box and walked away with only a sprained ankle." Said Apollo

"Oh hello Apollo" said Miles

"Oh hi Mr Edgewoth sorry for butting in" said Apollo

"Oh it's ok" said Miles

"He also told me he had a wig thrown at his head, birds pecked him and had seeds thrown at him" finished Apollo

"I suddenly feel like I should get a bigger whip" said Franziska who had been strangely quiet

"Well you should, Nick is awesome when it comes to pain" said Maya

"I HATE YOU PHOENIX WRIGHT" shouted Franziska

WHIPP!

Franziska whipping Miles phone cut the connection to the call off

"You broke my phone" shouted Miles

"Hmph" and with that Franziska left Miles Edgeworth's office in search of a bigger whip.


	8. Snackoos

I've got really bad writers block so may be a few days until I update again, plus I've got loads of catch up tests to do and just lots of homework. Anyway this is **Klavier **and Ema emailing each other so enjoy. :)

Fop! Why is your office door locked?!

**Achtung **_**Fräulein**_** Skye it's locked because I am not there and I don't want someone to break in and steal my stuff ja.**

Well where are you then, I need to get into the office, I left my last bag of Snackoos in there!

**I'm in Germany**

GERMANY! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN GERMANY! :O

**I'm on holiday ja**

You Glimmerous Snackoo depriving Fop

**Ja what is it**_** Fräulein**_** Skye?**

I'M GONNA PROSECUTE YOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR GLIMMEROUS BUT OVER TO THE PROSECUTORS OFFICE THIS MINUITE! (P.S I know people)

**Ja I'm sure you do. I'm afraid I can't come**

Why?!

**I'm on holiday in GERMANY I can't just drop everything and fly back over to America so you can get your chocolate**

There called SNACKOOS you___Glimmerous Fop. *Kat-unk*_

_**Why did you type *Kat-unk***_

_Because I threw my last Snackoo at my phone_

_**Okkaaay. If you want Snackoos so badly go to the shop and buy another pack**_

_I can't_

_**Why not**_

_Because I've been banded in every shop that sells them because I apparently have a problem :'(_

_**Well I will be back tomorrow ja, I'll open my office then**_

_NO. I NEED SNACKOOS NOW!_

_GLIMMEROUS FOP ANSWER ME  
KLAVIER ANSWER ME NOW_

_**Nien**__  
ANSWER ME_

_NOW!_

_I'M CALLING CHEIF PROSECUTOR EDGEWORTH TO PROSECUTE YOU_

_GAVIN!  
GGGGGGGGAAAAAAVVVVVVVIIIIIIINNNNNN!_

Klavier Gavin turned off his computer and sighed. He was going to get an earful tomorrow when Ema realised her Snackoos were gone. He stuck his hand in a bag and popped some chocolate into his mouth. I can see why _Fräulein_ Skye loves these Snackoos they are really delicious thought Klavier to himself as he picked up his phone and started to text.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Apollo rolled over and picked up his phone why Gavin texted me Apollo thought. Apollo's face dropped when he read the contents of the text. It read:

Herr Forehead please go to the shop now and buy _Fräulein_ Skye some Snackoos, otherwise I will tell _Fräulein_ Skye you ate her last bag of Snackoos. Why me thought Apollo why can't he get them himself


	9. The Essay

Ok maybe it won't be a few days until I post another chapter... Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter, my laptop was messing up, enjoy ;)

Pearl Fey was stressed. She had to write a 10 page essay for the next day but completely forgot about it. Now she was walking down the Wright Anything Agency corridor, she stopped outside a door and opened it.

"Hey Pearls" said the girl sat in the room; she put Widget back round her neck and turned off her computer which was playing what sounded like a theme tune of some kid show

"Hello Athena" said Pearl "I need you help"

"With what?" said Athena

"An essay, I need to write a 15 page report" sighed Pearl

"Well what do you want to write about" asked Athena

"Hmmmm... I want it to be interesting" said Pearl

"Why don't you write about this office, lots of interesting things happen here, like when Apollo fell down the stairs" said Athena as Widget lit up green

"I thought Trucy pushed him" thought Pearl out loud

"Well anyway, you could write about the time Maya got arrested on suspicion of murder and Mr Wright had to save her even though all the odds were against him" suggested Athena

"Which time? Mystic Maya has been arrested so many times" said Pearl

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, if people hear that Maya has been arrested for murder and she assists the lawyers here, it might not look good" said Athena

"Your right" said Pearl

"You could write about the time Mr Wright spent £1000 on burgers" said Athena

"That was very irresponsible of him, he let Mystic Maya eat them all" said Pearl "although there's always something unusual going on here, and I want to write about something that can affect people"

"Hmmm, maybe... no... hmmm..." thought Athena "I know you could write about spirit channelling you are a spirit channeller after all"

"That's right, why didn't I think about that before" said Pearl "Thank you Athena". Pearl ran out of the office towards her room to write her essay.

One Week Later

"ATHENA ATHENA ATHENA" shouted Pearl running into the office after school

"Yeah Pearl" said Athena getting up from the couch

"I GOT AN A! AN A!, I can't believe it my first A, my teacher said it was the best she's ever read" said Pearl jumping up and down

"I'm so glad" said Athena

"Well anyway I need more help" said Pearl sheepishly

"With what" questioned Athena

"Another essay"

"WHAT!" screamed Athena "It took me long enough to come up with that idea, what do you need to write about?" Athena sighed

"About the people I look up to, I already know about Mystic Maya, Mr Nick, Trucy and Apollo but because you haven't been here long I need to know about you Athena coz I look up to you" said Pearl

"Awww thank you Pearly" said Athena

And with that the two girls walked into Athena's office to start the essay.

"Hey Athena you've got mail" said Apollo opening the door to his co-workers office

"APOLLO YOU IDIOT GET OUT WE'RE WRITING AN ESSAY" screamed Athena throwing a stapler at Apollo's head

"OWWWW" screamed Apollo

"NNNOOOO"

"Who was that" questioned Athena

"The printer is out of ink, I'm going to have to re-write the whole thing by hand" said Pearl starting to cry

"Oh don't worry Pearl Apollo will hand write it up for you" said Athena enthusiastically

"Wait WWWHHHHAAATTT!" shouted Apollo "ATHENA GET BACK HERE NOW" screamed Apollo using his chords of steel

"ATHENA HOLD IT! OBJECTION! ATHENA"


	10. The List

HOLD IT!

"Hey Nick" said Maya sliding into her place next to the defence attorney

"Maya I'm in the middle of a trial it better be important" Phoenix whisper shouted

"Is the defence ok" said the judge "I can call a break if it is important"

"Yeah if you don't mind Your Honour" said Maya happily

"Maya what are you..." started Phoenix

"I call a 5 minute break" said the judge banging his gavel

...Defence Lobby...

"Maya what are you..." started Phoenix annoyed that his assistant had interrupted the trial, and made him forget the point he was making

"Shuddup Nick kay" said Maya "I made a shopping list of the things that me, Apollo, Athena, Trucy and Pearl need. You can add yours things as well"

**Maya's Fantabulous List**

"Fantabulous?" said Phoenix

"Yep" said Maya

**Apollo's list**

Hair gel (Not the cheap kind please Mr Wright)

A pen (Trucy broke mine)

Some food (The fridge has been empty for days)

Get me the more expensive med

Ignore the last one please. Some more coffee, decaf and don't you forget it

**Athena's list**

A new blue bow; you know like the one I usually wear;

Trucy and Maya used it to tie up Apollo to his office chair

Some mints (I have a strange craving for them at the moment)

Pepsi (please don't get diet, I'm not Apollo you know)

**Trucy's list**

A roll of duct tape (for reasons that you will soon find out)

Hair gel remover (Apollo spilt some on my carpet)

A new pack of card (remember when you dropped them down the toilet when you were cleaning it two years ago, I still have an IOU, Maya said I better remind you or you'll forget)

Some money for a school trip ($130 to be precise)

Your initials for a form (I'm not in trouble for pranking an irritating girl honest) *Psyche locks*

**Pearl's list **

Just for you to admit you are Mystic Maya's special someone

**The fantabulous Maya's list**

Yes I'm fantabulous Nick don't question

Money for a _**small**_ debt at The Burger Place *Psyche locks*

A new hidden camera badge that you got from Ema Skye it kinda snapped

*A picture of the badge attached to the list*

A piece of banana cream tomato ketchup burger bun lemonade cheese puff cake please I'm desperate

"Why me" sighed Phoenix

"Just coz. Anyway bye" said Maya running out of the room

"Mr Wright the trial will begin again soon" said the bailiff

...15 minutes later...

"Mr Wright can you present evidence proving your claim" said the judge

TAKE THAT!

"W-W-What's this a shopping list" said the judge

"That's right, it's a list of the tings the people in my office need from the shop" stated Phoenix

"A-A-A-ARGGGHHHH! YOU FOOLISH PHOENIX WRIGHT YOU'VE JUST BEAT ME AGAIN" shouted Franziska VonKarma

"W-What?" questioned Phoenix

"Indeed this last piece of evidence proves the defendant innocent" said the judge

"What? But that's just my shopping list" said Wright baffled by the reaction

"Yes but it's also the key piece of evidence needed to prove the defendant innocent" said the judge

"W-W-W-W-WHAT? MAYA!" shouted Wright

I find the defendant NOT GUILTY!

Why how does Maya do that thought Phoenix how did that list prove anything, oh well let's just be happy that I got my client the correct judgement.

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT! The stuff on this list will cost me over$300, who do they think I am" questioned Phoenix to no-one in particular. Leaving the courthouse and taking a left to avoid the shop on the right hand side and decided that he would tell them that the shop was closed. And try to avoid paying for stuff again.

...A few minutes later...

"NICK WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT OUR STUFF" shouted Maya "I'M GONNA SUE YOU" Oh great thought Phoenix why does Maya have to know Edgeworth, I probably will get sued, I better have a good lawyer ready.


	11. Trucy's Interesting Friends

Hey, fans and others. :-P. This may have a spoiler or two from Dual Destines so enjoy :D!

...SLAM!

"HEY DADDY, POLLY, ATHENA I'M HOME" shouted Trucy gasping for breath "Remember Daddy I'm having a few friends round in a couple of weeks"

"W-W-WHAT!" shouted Apollo "Why here?"

"What's wrong with that" questioned Phoenix

"Remember what happened last time Trucy invited friends over" said Apollo

"Oh yeah hahahahahahaha" laughed Phoenix

"I didn't find it funny..." said Apollo looking depressed

"Anyway who's coming" questioned Athena who had been sitting reading a case file (Yes they actually do work there from time to time)

"Athena, why are you hiding a manga book behind that case file" asked Apollo

"Really let me read it" said Trucy jumping up and down. At this moment Apollo had turned his attention to the book his co-worker was holding.

"NONONONONO! TRUCY DO NOT READ THAT BOOK" shouted Apollo using his Chords of Steel and

"Why not" questioned Trucy

"Just don't ok" said Apollo

"Y-y-yeah... Anyway back to the question, who's coming" re-asked Athena trying to change the topic of her ...um...er... manga book

"Well first Jinxie. You know the girl from Polly's first case with Athena, you remember Polly the d-e-m-o-n case" said Trucy

"Of course I remember it, what makes you think I forgot" questioned Apollo "I can still feel that warding charm being slapped on my head" he started rubbing his forehead after he made that statement

"You mean the one who thinks Apollo is 'Red Demon'" said Phoenix

"Nooooo" said Apollo sarcastically

"Then we've got, drum roll please, Cassidy. She's the one with the puffy hair and the one who I would say is the sanest out of us all" said Trucy proudly

"How many is 'all of us'" questioned Apollo nervously

"You'll see" said Trucy "Ok we've also got Kala. She's the one who hordes sweets and is amazing at drawing"

"Ok" said Phoenix nodding his head in agreement

"Also there is Minta. She's a bit crazy and is really obsessed with mints"

"Why do I feel slightly scared" Apollo said to nobody in particular

"There's Rachael, she's quite crazy and obsessed with the word OBJECTION! She wants to be a lawyer"

"Well tell her that when she has passed the bar exam she can have a job here" said Phoenix with a smile

"Mercury" said Trucy

"What?" questioned Athena

"Mercury, she's coming as well" said Trucy

"Oh the one who likes science a lot" said Apollo

"Yes your catching on Polly" said Trucy "Also there's Alivia, she's well it's kinda hard to describe her, let's just say she likes to annoy Mercury. There's also Lana who is amazing at sport especially football and finally there's Swinella she loves pigs" finished Trucy

"Wait so all of these girls, who sound totally insane, are going to be running around this office" said Apollo worriedly

"Yep" said Trucy

"Don't worry Apollo if they make a mess, I'll leave you to clean it up" said Phoenix

"Oh thank you Mr Wri... Hey wait" said Apollo realising what his boss had just said

"Hey it sounds like fun Trucy, can I help" asked Athena

"Yep yep yep please Athena, don't worry Polly we'll only pull about 15 pranks on you" said Trucy as a matter of factly

"You can have friends over, just make sure I'm out of the office for a few days" stated Apollo

"Yeah Polly, I won't" said Trucy running into her room and dumping her bag on her bed ready to start making a list of what the girls could do when they come over.


	12. Pranks

This one follows on from the last chapter so you may want to read that one first. Enjoy! :P

Apollo walked down the corridor of the Wright Anything Agency looking around trying to avoid Trucy and her group of girls, soon he passed Athena and as they passed Athena passed Apollo a small sheet of paper. Apollo nodded to Athena as he continued to walk down the corridor to his office. As he entered his office he sat down and opened up the sheet of paper on it read:

Hey Apollo, here's the thing you wanted. Don't worry _she_ has no idea, so good luck avoiding them.

Bucket of water over the kitchen door

"So only now she decides to go back to basics" stated Apollo to no-one in particular

Wax on the stairs

"Well, this saves me a trip to the hospital" said Apollo relieved that he didn't have to pay a bill thanks to Trucy... again

Jumping out of the fridge after you pick up a drink

Filling your hairdryer with talc

"So that's how Maya's hairdryer broke" said Apollo

Kling-filming your office door

"Where does she find the money to pay for these supplies" said Apollo

Waking you up then when you sit up you hit you head on a coffee table (which I will move with the help of my friends)

"How?!" asked Apollo

Stick your phone to your desk

"Please don't break my phone again Trucy"

Putting hot sauce in your coffee

"DON'T YOU DARE RUIN MY COFFEE" shouted Apollo

Putting a stapler in your jelly

"I don't even like jelly" stated Apollo

Whoopie cushion on your chair

"How childish can you get"

Stick a coin to the sidewalk

"How nostalgic" laughed Apollo

Put ichy powder in your shirt

"Ichy powder?!" questioned Apollo "Who calls it that!?

Set off 7 alarm clocks which will be hidden in your room

"She realises I wake up early enough doesn't she" questioned Apollo

"... Hold on... Where's number 14 and 15... I better ask Athena I don't want any nasty surprises" said Apollo opening his door, as soon as he opened it a huge boxing glove; attached to a spring on the wall; hit Apollo right in the face

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Apollo

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAaaTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT. THAT WASN'T ON THE LIST" Apollo screamed when he saw his co-worker and Trucy in the corner

"Hahahahahahah" said Athena wipping a tear from her eye "T-T-T-Turn the paper around"

Boxing glove outside your office to punch you in the face

Fake prank list

""ATHENA! TRUCY!" screamed Apollo using his Chords Of Steel "YOUR FRIENDS ARN'T EVEN HERE TODAY"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah I know, these were just practises, the real thing will be so much better" laughed Trucy

Apollo, now red in the face from being punched by a boxing glove, proceeded back into his office to put some distance between him and the prank happy girls. He decided that for the next few days he would try and keep out of the office and busy with a case.

...A Few Days Later...

Apollo walked into his office after being punched, gooed, watered, glued and other things to horrible to mention. He decided he would leave Trucy alone rather than pay her back because he didn't want to end up in hospital... AGAIN...


	13. Steel Samurai

This one's about Maya and **Edgeworth **texting. Please review and if you have any requests don't be afraid to ask, coz to be honest I really need them. :D

Hiya Mr Edgeworth

**Excuse me but who are you?**

It's Maya. You know M-A-Y-A, Nick's assistant

**Oh Maya, wait a second, how on earth do you have my number?**

Let's just say that Nick leaves his phone in the most convenient places :D :D :D

**Okay. Anyway why did you feel the need to text me?**

Why do you ask so many questions? :P Anyway do you think Nick's a clueless idiot?

**Why would you ask that?**

Well I asked him whether the Steel Samurai or the Jammin Ninja was better. What do you think?

**Well the Steel Samurai has a better plot and more action but I believe that the Jammin Ninja does not do much and only plays the guitar rather than fight for justice.**

I was talking about whether Nick is a clueless idiot. So you like the Steel Samurai Mr Edgeworth? :P

**I don't know what you're talking about Miss Fey.**

It's just Maya Mr Edgeworth. And how would you know that much about the Steel Samurai if you weren't a fan?

**You better not tell Maya.**

I won't. Anyway what's your favourite episode?

**Of the Steel Samurai or the Pink Princess?**

Steel Samurai!

**I enjoyed episode 7 where the Steel Samurai had to battle the Evil Magistrate and it turned out he was a clone.**

I like that one to. My favourite is episode 10 when the Steel Samurai fell of that bridge after a battle with the Evil Magistrate's army, then found the Evil Magistrate's lair at the bottom of the ravine. Oh BTW did you know that the Pink Princess was based off me!

**It wasn't!**

Of course it was. Doesn't it look exactly like me :D

**No. But the hair does.**

See. It's so cool to see myself on TV fighting against evil people.

**You know it's not really you, if it was that means that you were Will Powers in disguise.**

Yeah that would be creepy! -_-

**Well I have to go now Maya. I have paperwork to do, but I hope to speak to you on this matter again.**

Me too it was fun thanx for talking to me! :D :D :D :D :D :D :P :P :P :P :P :P ;P;P;P;P;P;D;D;D;D;D;D:D;D

Maya turned off her phone and turned to the person opposite her.

"Hey Nick can you give me some money to top up my phone" she asked

"You just topped up yesterday"

"Yeah I know but I over-did the emojcons on my texts and it used up quite a bit of my money" she said with a sigh

"Tough luck"

"Fine I'll top up with my own money" she said. Maya started to rummage through her bag and produced a £20 note.

"Why did you ask me for money then?"

"Coz I didn't want to waste it" pouted an annoyed Maya


	14. Prosecutor's Friends and Others

Sorry for not updating sooner but my internet was messed up, thanx ;)

Miles Edgeworth exited the Prosecutors Office and walked towards the car park to get to his car. Suddenly out of nowhere Franziska VonKarma whipped Miles right in the face.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" screamed Miles "WHY DID YOU WHIP ME!?"

"Because you are friends with that foolish fool with the foolish hair. Enough said" replied Franziska

"Well there was no need for that" said Miles

"Hmph, that is your opinion" said Franziska turning away and walking back towards the Prosecutors Office

"That was rude" Miles said to himself as he continued to walk towards the car park

"Hey Mr Edgeworth pal" shouted a man wearing a very worn out and dirty trench coat

"Oh Detective Gumshoe" replied the Chief Prosecutor with a sigh "What do you want?"

"Well you see I have amazing news" said Gumshoe

"Which is?" questioned Miles

"I can now afford soup, instead of just instant noodles" answered the detective with a laugh

"Why did you feel the need to tell me that?" asked Miles

"Well coz" said Gumshoe "I thought you would enjoy the news"

"Okay, thank you Detective" said Miles

"Well by pal" said the detective running off towards the Precinct

Miles sighed and continued to walk to his car

"EDGEY-POOOOOO!" screamed a rather distressed old lady

"NNNNOOOOOO!" screamed Miles running away and hiding behind a tree

"EDGEYPOOOO WHERE ARE YOU" screamed the old lady running in the opposite direction

"Phew that was close" said Miles to himself emerging from behind the tree

"Hey Edgey" said a rather unlucky man

"Larry Butz, what are you doing sneaking up on me" questioned a rather shaken up Miles

"Well about 7 girls have dumped me in the past 2 days, so I wanted to ask someone I knew, WHATS WRONG WITH MY EDGEY!" cried Larry

"Well maybe it may be better to ask what's right with you" said Miles sarcastically

"WHHY EDGEY WHHHY!" cried Larry running off in floods of tears

"Okaaay" said Miles

"Hey Mr Edgeworth here you go" said Trucy who appeared from somewhere and handed Miles a ticket to her show at the wonder bar "Hope you can come"

"Hiya Mr Edgeworth, it's me kay Kay" said a girl with a key in her ponytail

"Hello Kay" said Miles angrily

"I've got to go" said Kay running off

Miles then continued to walk to his car when a certain spiky haired defence attorney jumped up behind him

"FOR PETE'S SAKES CAN I PLEASE JUST GET TO MY CAR AND GO HOME" screamed Miles getting into his car and driving off

"I only wanted to ask if you were coming to Trucy's show" exclaimed Phoenix to the exhast fumes of the Prosecutor's car "What's happened to make you so angry"


	15. You Foolish Fool

This one is set in just after AJ, unlike my others which are after DD. ENJOY :D

Trucy Wright and Apollo Justice were examining the crime scene after taking on the defence of a wrongly accused man. After examining for a while they decided to question the police officer in charge of the investigation about the trial (namely the prosecutor)

"The Prosecutor on the case is real scary pal" said the detective who nether Apollo nor Trucy had seen before

"Well who is it, Polly doesn't care if it their scary, he'll just spike their eyes out with his horns" said Trucy angry at the refusal of the detective

"Trucy, how many times do I have to tell you, it's my H-A-I-R" said Apollo angrily "So who's the Prosecutor?"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What's that" questioned Trucy looking around for the source of the sound

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Oh no pal, got to go" said the detective turning and running in the opposite direction

"What the..." questioned Apollo baffled at the actions of the detective

WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" screamed Apollo

"Hey I know that signature whip sound" said Trucy happily

"Whips all have the same sound" stated Apollo rubbing his cheek. Suddenly a blue haired woman jumped out in-front of Trucy and Apollo

"Miss VonKarma" said Trucy with an un-recognisable emotion

"Oh it's you Trucy Wright, who is your friend" questioned the whip wielding prosecutor

"He's Apollo Justice, a lawyer at my Daddy's agency" responded Trucy putting empathies on the words Daddy's Agency

"Well Apollo Justice. Prepare to be beaten, as I have never been beaten in court" stated a proud Franziska

"Well Daddy has beat you about 3 or 4 times" said Trucy

"They did not count, they were rigged" said Franziska

"Yeah, right" muttered Apollo under his breath

WHIP!  
"AAARRRRGGGHHH!" screamed Apollo

"You foolishly foolish fool who foolishly believes in foolishly foolish things that only a foolish fool would foolishly think. Trucy Wright as you are young foolish fool you should soon learn not to be foolish but you Apollo Justice will be a foolishly foolish fool until you change your foolish decision to foolishly work at that foolishly foolish office owned by that foolish fool with the foolishly foolish hair." Screamed Franziska

While Franziska made her speech Trucy; with her short attention span; had turned around to look at more interesting things. Franziska saw this and then...

WHIPP!

"You foolishly foolish fool. Stop that foolish foolery at once or you will be a bigger foolish fool then you are now by being the daughter of that foolishly foolish fool" finished Franziska and after a crack of her whip at both Apollo and Trucy turned and walked away in the direction that the detective ran.

"Okaaaay" said Apollo "That was weird"

"Yep, she's like that" said Trucy "Come on let's get some noodles" Trucy grabbed Apollo's arm and dragged him of towards the noodle stand.

Oh my poor wallet thought Apollo as he suddenly realised that he was being dragged across the park by a 16 year old girl with ease... Oh the humility.


	16. The Trills and Spills Of Londen

As any avid Ace Attorney fan (or my friends who I've been nagging about it since, let's say November) on the 28th March (in 3 days) is the release date of the new Ace Attorney crossover game with Professor Layton. I love both games to commemorate the game I'm gonna do a story on it, but I promise there is no mention of any Professor Layton characters, sorry for the very long note just thought I'd share it with the world. So enjoy this commemorative story :D

"HEY NICK" shouted Maya to her friend/ co-worker

"Maya I'm right here next to you. There's no need to shout" said the slightly annoyed and slightly deaf defence attorney

"I know that, who do you take me for" said Maya with a smile "I'm just so happy to be out of jail. Seriously they should make me a special cell coz I'm in there so much"

"I'm not sure you would want a cell, it would mean you are constantly getting arrested which would mean you were a criminal" stated Phoenix

"Hmph, what's wrong with you? We fly like 2 hours from America to England and you're all upset" stated Maya

"The flight was about 11 hours, how could you mistake that for 2 hours" questioned Phoenix with hidden concern

"I was never any good at maths" thought Maya out-loud "Come on Nick let's enjoy the sunshine"

"Maya it's raining... hard..." said Phoenix

"Oh is it" questioned Maya spinning round a lamppost "I never noticed"

"Maya... have you been eating burgers again" asked Phoenix

"No..." said Maya cautiously

"Maya I can see Psyche Locks, I know you're lying" said the defence attorney proudly

"Okay, maybe a few. British burgers are just so yummy!" said Maya jumping happily up and down in a puddle splashing passers by "Did you know the burger originated in England"

"No it didn't" said Phoenix bluntly

"Really I thought it did" said Maya thoughtfully

"Now I really wonder what's wrong with you" said Phoenix starting to walk towards the bus that had just arrived at the bus stop

"HEY NICK WAIT UP" screamed Maya running after her 'Porcupine haired' friend. When Maya entered the bus and sat down next to 'Nick' she started to question where the duo was to go sightseeing

"I just want to lie down" said Phoenix sleepily "It's been a long day"

"Fine then let me go and sightsee on my own" said Maya proud that she came up with a solution

"No way. I'm not letting you; in your current burger sate; wander around a foreign country on your own" stated Phoenix

"Well, you'll just have to supervise me then" said Maya who had just noticed Buckingham Palace "Come on then" she said enthusiastically, grabbing Phoenix's hand and dragging him of the bus

"WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW! It's so big" said Maya dreamily "Come on next place" she said dragging her 'supervisor' back on the bus

"Maya but I..." started Phoenix before his hand was yanked and he was pulled off the bus only to be pulled back on again. He decided to just go with whatever Maya wanted as she would soon tire out. Soon after about a hour of being pulled back and forth Maya finally stopped after looking at her watch.

"Nick! Our plane leaves in 10 minutes, how could you be so irresponsible?!" she screamed

"ME, IT WAS YOU" he shouted back

"Excuse me, Mr Busdriver" said Maya addressing the bus driver "Can you take us to the airport"

"Maya, what about our bags!" questioned a slightly irritated Phoenix

"Don't worry we'll get _him _to mail them over" said Maya with a smile

"Also you can't tell the bus driver where to go, he isn't a taxi driver" Phoenix finished

"I don't mind" said the old bus driver

"See, well then get a move on, we'll miss our plane otherwise" said Maya. And with that the bus driver took the duo to the airport and a few days later; after arriving in America; _that person_ mailed their luggage overseas.

"Heeeey Nick" said Maya

"What"

"Can we go to Australia?"

"NO, You'll probably end up getting arrested again and making up late for our plane again!" stated Phoenix

"You're cruel"

"No, I'm sane"


	17. A Question or Two for a Samurai

Hey guys. Recently I've had awful writers block so I would really appreciate it if you could give me some ideas on what to write, the fate of this story is in your hands now. No pressure ;P (ps Am I the only one who can't imagine Blackquill laughing?!)

"Hey Simon" shouted Athena running over to her prosecutor friend

"Hello Athena and I see you have brought Justice-dono as well" said Simon

"Were working on a case together" said Athena happily thinking that it will be the first one since _that_ case

"Ah I see, well what need do you have to talk to me" questioned the samurai

"Well Apollo was just wondering..." started Athena

HOLD IT!  
"You were the one who was wondering it" said Apollo

"Oh ok then. I was wondering, you know in the 7 years you were in prison... How did you feed Taka?" questioned Athena saying the last bit louder than the first

"Well I think that Taka took food from the Judge and members of the jury, I never really thought of that" said Simon assertively

"Ah, that makes a lot more sense than what Apollo thought. He said that he got money of you then flew to a fast-food place" said Athena thoughtfully

HOLD IT!  
"I did not think that it was you" stated Apollo

"Present conclusive evidence" said Athena

"Well you asked me the same question when we were at Eldoons Noodles so it's probably on the CCTV footage" stated Apollo

...

"I guess Justice-dono has hit the nail on the head Athena" said Simon with a slight dry laugh

"Hmph, Ok Justice-dono you've won this battle" said Athena mimicking her samurai friend

"Was that suppose to be me?" questioned Simon with another slight laugh

"Yeah it was Simon. Anyway I just have one more question" said Athena faking feeling hurt

"Go on"

"When Taka needed to go to the vets... you know he probably needed to go atleast once in 7 years... How did he get there" questioned Athena

"Hmmm, do you really want me to tell you?" questioned Simon

"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH" shouted Athena

"Whoa I thought I was the one with the Chords Of Steel" said Apollo feeling a bit out of the conversation

"Well I didn't trust Foolbright with my precious Taka" started Simon shuddering a bit at the mention of _him_ "So I managed to scare His Baldness into taking Taka to the vets for me"

"Whoa that's so... AWSOME" shouted Athena "So if I want the Judge to do something all I need to do is scare him enough and he'll do i?"

"Pretty much" said Simon nodding slightly "Anyway I must bid you farewell as I have to go and reclaim Taka back from the courthouse" said Simon walking off in the direction of the courthouse

"Well that was... enlightening" said Apollo sarcastically

"It sure was" said Athena obviously not grasping the concept of being sarcastic "Well come on mon amie let's not waste time, let's get to investigating the crime scene" said Athena to Apollo, the latter then objecting because it was too early (aka 5am) and he wanted to go back to bed.

"Tough luck" said Athena punching him in the arm "Come on the crime scene's awaiting" she said


	18. Just A Regularly Random Day

Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy with homework and tests and playing the awesomeness that is Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. (This is quite random and may contain many characters so enjoy the randomness and cheracterness)

Apollo walked out of the bathroom after spending about an hour fixing his hair and using about 5 bottles of hair gel as he was having a day when his hair wouldn't stay upright. As he entered the main office he saw Trucy practising a magic trick...with flaming knives (How she set metal on fire I'll leave up to you) , Maya was sat at Phoenix's desk with5 bags from the burger take-away round the corner and was holding a hotdog in one hand and a burger in the other, taking alternative bites out of each, Athena was watching the Swashbuckler Spectacular on replay, the same one she had been watching for the past couple of days and was trying but failing to tie a blue piece of ribbon (she must ask Mr Wright or someone to tie her bow for her then thought Apollo), Mr Wright was hmmm... what was Mr Wright doing. He was holding his phone screaming NOT HIM NOT LARRY HOW CAN ONE PERSON GET ARRESTED MORE TIMES THAN MAYA! Okaaay. And Pearl was hopping from person to person, she was trying to console Mr Wright, she was telling Maya off for eating too much, she was trying to teach Athena how to tie a bow and she was trying to nicely tell Trucy that flaming swords were dangerous. It didn't work.

In the precinct Detective Gumshoe was on the phone trying to get a pay rise because he was the Chief of Police and at the patrol men were being paid more than him and Ema Skye was chomping on Snackoos and writing on the computer a list called Things The Glimmerous Fop Has Done To Be A Glimmerous Fop.

At the Prosecutors Office Klavier Gavin was arguing with a rabid fan about why he quit and that he would never join the Gavinners again. Miles Edgeworth was drinking tea (is that it? I thought he would be doing something a bit more ,well, prosecutor), Franziska vonKarma was whipping a dummy that a certain foolishly foolish little brother had given her for Christmas. Simon Blackquill (Having claimed Taka from the courthouse) was practising being a samurai by giving Taka a feather-cut with his Katana, much to the latter's dismay. Winston and Gaspen Payne were laughing at each other's failures against Wright.

The people in prison do not deserved to be mentioned. So let's skip them.

The judge was telling his grandson and daughter a longwinded story about his wife's 'natural red nails', while his grandchildren tried desperately to escape the horror.

Back in the Wright Anything Agency Apollo was desperately trying to look busy by reading an old case file that Mia did, well actually reading a comic hidden behind the book but they didn't know that.

"Hiya Polly! Oh you're reading a case file. I was gonna ask you to be my target for my new flaming sword trick but you look really busy so I'll go and ask Maya" said Trucy disappointedly

Works like a charm thought Apollo


	19. Weird Hairstyles

Sorry for not updating sooner. Happy April Fool's Day yay!

"Hiya Nick" said Maya to Phoenix, the latter trying to work out a plan for tomorrow's trial

"Maya what?" replied Phoenix slightly annoyed "Go annoy Apollo"

"You're really mean to Apollo, you know" said Maya "Anyway... you know when you go to sleep... does your hair hurt the back of your head?"

"Why would you ask that" said Phoenix

"Coz I can" replied Maya

"Well no it doesn't. I'm not the only one with abnormal hair you know, go and bother some other person about it" said Phoenix

"No one else has weird hair Nick. It's just you" replied Maya

"Well ok. You have a top knot, Pearl has a heart top knot, Apollo has horns, Trucy has a hat..."

"That's not technically hair" stated Maya

"I'm trying to make a point" said Phoenix annoyed at Maya's outburst "Athena has... well... you know... Edgeworth has a bird, Franziska's is blue, Godot's hair looked like he stuck his finger in a plug socket, Blackquill has a ponytail..."

"Hahaha ponytail" laughed Maya

"Have you finished? Anyway Gumshoe has 2 weird spikes, Ema has a puffy bun, Larry has pointy hair, Will Powers has a mane, Gavin has a drill, Mia had a fringe for one year then it disappeared and remember Lotta Hart she had an afro" finished Phoenix

"So other people have weird hair" said Maya

"Well annoy them" said Phoenix

"Nope, it's funny watching your face go all red" Maya said running out of the room with a huge smile on her face


	20. Turnabout Takeaway

Sorry for not updating for ages but I've been on holiday and had stupid writers block, stupid stupid writers block! Anyway I got inspiration for this by watching my younger brother play Minecraft, its weird coz the story has nothing to do with it at all but... ENJOY! (BTW if you haven't already read and review my other story A Scientific Turnabout kay!)

Phoenix desperately searched through the court records in search for evidence to support his outrageous bluff which the judge took seriously

"I'm going to have to hurry you Mr Wright" said the Judge impatiently

"You've not given up have you?" jeered Gaspen Payne

(Keep your wig on) thought Phoenix again scanning over the court records until the only piece of evidence he hadn't presented appeared in front of him (It's worth a shot) thought Phoenix

TAKE THAT!

The judge blinked obviously confused and for some reason Payne was on the floor (Please stay there) begged Phoenix to himself

"Umm Mr Wright what is this" questioned the Judge carefully

"It's a takeaway menu for the Baked Chicken" said Phoenix nervously scratching the back of his head

The Judge shook his head "And does that prove that the witnesses statement is faulty"

"Umm... well... I..." stammered Phoenix

"You didn't present the wrong piece of evidence like a rookie did you?" laughed Payne

(I really want to punch him in the face) thought Phoenix. (This evidence has to be it; I mean I've presented everything else... maybe... that's it! It's so obvious)

"Look here your honour" said Phoenix pointing to a highlighted name "This is the name of the victim"

"Yes I see that" said a very clueless Judge

(Oh your honour) "And this was found in the witness's jacket pocket. This proves that the witness new the victim!" stated Phoenix his arm outstretched

"Ah I see. Well because you have already proven without a shadow of a doubt that the defendant is innocent, I will pass my verdict on her and you can continue to question this witness" said the judge banging down his gavel

"I declare the defendant is NO-"

OBJECTION!

"Who, who, who was that" questioned the judge

"Why are you looking at me your honour" questioned Phoenix

"IT WAS ME YOUR HONOUR. NICK SCOOCH OVER!" screamed a very perky spirit medium

"M-Maya what are you-?!"

"No time Nick" said Maya in reply to her friends question

"Miss Fey, do you disagree with the verdict?" questioned the judge

"Why would I disagree with it?" Maya replied back

"Well you shouted objection so-"

"Oh yeah; thank you for reminding me your honour; Nick what takeaway is that menu for?"

"Um the Baked Chicken" said a confused Phoenix

"Well pass it here" said Maya snatching the menu out of his hand and taking her phone from her cardigan pocket "Hi can I have a 1 77 17353 16343830 and a 14 326 12 5 7 and a 67 please. Deliver it to the District Court, Courtroom number 3. Yeah I can wait 15 minutes thanx bye" said Maya re-placing her phone in her pocket "Heya Nick, can you prolong the trial another 15 minutes please coz I've got food coming"

"What? No! Change the place it's being delivered to" said a very irritated Phoenix

"No because it will cost me an extra 2p to change it and your credit card doesn't have 2p on it" said Maya running out of the courtroom "Give me a call when it's here, I'm gonna have a quick nap on the couch kay!"

"W-W-Wait Maya I-"

"THANX NICK!" shouted Maya from the other room

(Oh my poor empty wallet ) thought Phoenix rubbing the place where his wallet would have been (Why didn't I notice it had gone?!)


	21. Irrational Fears

A young girl's scream rang through the halls of the Wright Anything Agency. Trucy sat bolt upright in bed a cold sweat on her forehead, and the scream ringing through her ears. She wondered if it was Pearl who screamed and hoped she was alright. Soon a different sound filled the halls of the Wright Anything Agency; it was the sound of light switches flicking on, doors opening and closing and faint mummers or Trucy's family and friends. A bright light crept into Trucy's room as her dad and everyone else entered, she then realised that it was her who screamed...

"Trucy are you ok" asked a very worried Phoenix

"I-I-I'm fine Daddy" said Trucy

"Well can we go back to bed now?" asked Maya groggily

"N-N-NO" said Trucy in a raised voice

"Why not is everything ok?" Phoenix asked his daughter

"Y-Yes" Trucy stammered trying but failing to keep her fears hidden. Apollo, Athena and Phoenix were still half asleep so didn't catch Trucy's lie the first time, but now all three of them heard it. Phoenix flashed his magatama at his daughter, Apollo rubbed his wrist just below his bracelet and Athena pulled up the mood matrix (not the best thing to do if you don't want the person who lied to know that you know they lied)

"You can't lie to us Trucy" said Apollo

"Aw shoot! Here I was thinking that you wouldn't have them with you at..." Trucy stopped and looked over at her clock "HALF TWO IN THE MORNING!" Trucy said in disbelief

"Only three hours till I need to do my Chords Of Steel exercises" said Apollo

"Can't you skip those for today!" said Athena annoyed

"No because otherwise my voice will go all quiet" said Apollo annoyed at Athena's outburst

"Well I would rather your voice be quiet than raspy" said Athena

"Oh do you now" said Apollo in disgust

"ENOUGH!" screamed Phoenix "Trucy why did you scream?" asked Phoenix

"N-No reason" lied Trucy

"You can't lie to us Trucy" said Athena recovered from her outburst at Apollo

"Fine I had a bad dream ok" said Trucy afraid to admit it "Something I saw at the crime scene today started it off, I didn't want to tell you guys because it's a stupid fear!" Trucy finished

"It's ok Trucy everyone has irrational fears. I'm scared of electrical things because I think they might blow up" laughed Phoenix

"I'm scared that Mystic Maya and Mister Nick will never get married" said Pearl from the shadows. Apollo, Athena and Trucy stared at her, Maya and Phoenix in turn, the latter two trying to cover up their embarrassment

"I'm scared that I'll be all alone again, like after my mum died and Simon was sent to jail" said Athena sadly

"I'm scared that the world will run out of food" said Maya recovered from her embarrassment "And that Nick here won't let me use his credit card"

"What's scary about me not letting you use my card?" questioned Phoenix

"That I'll have to use my OWN money" Maya said shivering a little

"Okaaay. I'm scared of rollercoaster's because I'm afraid that they'll stop working when the car is upside-down and I'll fallout" said Apollo

"See Trucy, we all have fears, don't be afraid to have them its normal" said Phoenix caringly

"Ok, my bad dream, my fear is that my cape and hat... are GREEN!" shivered Trucy.

As soon as everyone heard that Trucy's biggest fear was that her outfit would be green they all walked out of her room and went back to bed leaving Trucy to adjust her eyes back to the darkness that surrounded her alone. Phoenix was happy now that he knew what his 'fearless' daughter was afraid if but he was also worried that her biggest fear was green clothes. (Let's not invite Gumshoe over) he said to himself before climbing back into bed.


	22. A Not-So-Secret Secret

"I'm coming in now" said Franziska vonKarma walking in uninvited to her brother's office. Scaring him enough to make him knock over a tub of ink for his fountain pen all over his files.

"What do I owe this pleasure" said Miles sarcastically to his sister

"Hmph" said Franziska slowly walking round Miles's new office thinking about what she will put in it when she becomes Chief Prosecutor. Miles saw his chance, he quickly but carefully slipped of his glasses and stuck them in the top draw of his desk

"IIs it 'perfect' enough for you" said Miles knowing it would annoy his 'big sister'

WHIPP!

"AAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed Miles

"Hmph. You should have thought about the consequences before you said that foolish comment" said Franziska "What were you rummaging around inside your drawer for?" said Franziska hiding her curiosity

"Hmph" sighed Miles hoping she had not seen his glasses being put into his desk "I was simply looking if i had any cases for you"

"How... thoughtful" said Franziska

"Did you come in for a reason because I'm very busy you know" said Miles pretending to sign his name at the bottom of the nearest piece of paper filled with black blurs

"No I just came to see what my office will look like in the future" said Franziska opening the door "Oh by the way 'little brother' people who wear glasses are not perfect which is another reason why I should be Chief Prosecutor and not you" and with that she slammed the door

(I'm never going to hear the end of this) thought Miles opening his draw and re-placing his glasses over his eyes ready to continue his paper work


	23. Doppelgangers

The door to the Wright Anything Agency slammed open startling Apollo, Athena, Pearl and Trucy. Phoenix had gone to see Edgeworth about a trial and Maya had just 2 minutes ago gone to the shop when she suddenly came back.

"Maya!" said a shocked Trucy "What are you doing back?"

"I had the most awesome idea for a prank for Nick so I ran out of the shop, set the alarm off and was ascorted out of the shop" said Maya happily

"I don't think thats anything to be proud of" said Athena

"So anyway what's the prank and what can we do to help?" asked Trucy

"Hey I never agreed to anything" said Apollo

"Stop being such a bore" smirked Trucy

"Ok first Apollo you need to text Nick and tell him I had to go back to Kurain Village because of an emergency" said Maya

"Why me?" questioned Apollo

"Because if you tell him he'll beleive you" said Maya to a nodding Apollo "Then I go and dress up as Nick..."

"Won't Mr Nick know it's you?" questioned Pearl

"He's not benn having alot of sleep because of this case so hopefully he'll be to tired to realise" said Maya "Then when he comes back here I'll do lots of things but you have to pretend you can't see me!" said Maya in a evil tone

"What's the point of this?" asked the ever cautious Apollo

"To make him think he's gone nuts!" said Maya happy she came up with such a brillant plan

"Ok" said Trucy, Athena and Pearl and Apollo just nodded

Within a few minutes of Apollo texting his boss and Maya getting ready Phoenix entered the agency and sat down exhausted on the couch next to Apollo and to make it look more like Maya had left she rung him from Trucy's sound proof magic room telling him she was sorry she didn't say bye but it was an emergency and she would be back in 3 days

"Maya sonded really worried" said Phoenix tiredly "Did she say what happened?"

"Nope, she just got a phone call and told us there was an emergency ba k in her home town" said Trucy as realistically as she could

"I'll ask her tomorrow" he said getting up and walking to the kitchen. Apollo and the girls knowing that Maya would come out soon made themselves look busy; Apollo started reading one of Mia's old case files, Athena turned on the TV and Trucy started to show Pearl a magic trick. Just as Phoenix picked up a bottle of grape juice Maya entered the room looking exactly like Phoenix. At first he didn't notice but when she snatched his bottle out of his hand and took a swig he looked at her feeling very confused. Maya had another drink of the grape juice but imedently spat it back out (What the hell is this stuff) she thought to herself before going over to Apollo and starting pulling his hair. Phoenix looked at the red clad defrnce attorney wondering why he wasn't screaming at the person to stop pulling his hor err hair.

"Apollo" said Phoenix cautiously

Apollo looked up trying hard not to scream at Maya "Yeah Mr Wright"

"Aren't you going to stop him pulling your hair?"

"No one is pulling my hair Mr Wright"

"There is he's behind you said Phoenix confused at the boys blank expression

"You need to lie down Mr Wright" said Apollo trying to sound as concerened as he could. Maya then left Apollo alone and started prodding Trucy in the back much to her dissatisfaction but she didn't move trying to carry on with her trick like nothing was happening. The rest of the night followed much the same pattern Maya would do something and the others would pretend there was no one there much to the confusion of Phoenix.

Finally he got up and said "I'm going to bed now, this is getting weird". Once he left the room Maya got changed back into her own clothes and fought back a laugh "I can't believe it worked" Maya said hi-fiving Trucy and knowing she could use this to get burgers the next day without stealing Nick's credit card. This is going to be a fun weekend


	24. The Great Thief and The Great Medium

This is 2 ace attorney characters texting. Who they are, I'll leave up to you to find out R&R and enjoy.

**Good team you've got there Wright **

That's the third time you've said that Edgeworth

**Is it?**

It's not like you to forget something Edgeworth, that is if you really are Edgeworth...

**Don't be absurd!**

Do you prefer the Steel Samurai or the Jammin Ninja?

**Obviously the Jammin Ninja!**

You're not Miles Edgeworth, he prefers the Steel Samurai!

**Busted! :(**

Don't worry I'm not Phoenix Wright either, I just 'borrowed' his phone. I'm Maya Fey, spirit medium and Nick's assistant

**Who's Nick**

Phoenix Wright, I call him Nick

**That's why you have his phone**

Anyway, if you're not Edgeworth then who are you?

**Kay Faraday, The Yatagarasu!**

What's a Yatagarasu?

**It's hard to explain, let's just say I'm a Great Theif!**

So you really did steal his phone!

**No I'm also his assistant of sorts**

Well that's good enough for me. So is Edgeworth always that grumpy?

**Yep. Just a helpful hint, don't blow you're nose into his cravat. He makes you keep it for 10 years! Oh and he has spares**

Ha that's so Edgeworth. If you ever come across a dude with spikey porcupine hair run away!

**Mr Edgeworth showed a case video with him in. Is his hair natural?**

Yep aparantly. Don't pet it, he won't show his face for a whole day!

**Haha lol :)**

How did you get Edgeworth's phone anyways?

**He's in a meeting with some defence attorney. You?**

In a meeting with a prosecutor

**What do you think will happen if they find us on there phones?**

Nick will probably ban me from burgers. You?

**He'll ban me from his office... Yes I will.**

E-EDGEWORTH!... Assistants ey Edgeworth, you can't trust them wth anything

**Very true Wright. There will be severe consequences for Kay.**

Oh by the way, I didn't know you had an assistant

**Hmph, I doubt you could classify her as an assistant. She's as helpful as Gumshoe with a crimescene reconstruction device. **

At least she didn't give Larry your credit card and pin code. I've got to go and punish Maya. We'll discuss your female 'assistant' later

Edgeworth?

Edgeworth?

EDGEWORTH!

EDGEY-POO!

**When I kill you I will give Maya all of your belonging. **

No Edgeworth I'm sorry. Please don't give Maya my stuff, she'll probably pawn it of for burger money

**True Wright. I will think about it.**


	25. Shock Horror

"Hi Polly, watcha doing" said Trucy bounding into Apollo's office while the latter was doing paperwork for his trial the next day

"What do you want Trucy?" said Apollo not looking up from his paper

"Why do you think I want something?" asked Trucy making Apollo stop his work

"Because you asked what I was doing" said Apollo

"Can't a girl ask her form of enjoyment what he's doing" said Trucy happily

"No" said Apollo straightly

"Well!" saif Trucy faking hurt

"Again what do you want Trucy, I'm kind of busy" said Apollo resuming his paperwork

"Can you give me some money please?" asked Trucy using her puppy dog eyes

"Again?" asked Apollo annoyed

"Not 'again'" said Trucy rolling her eyes "That makes me sound like some kind of dependant person who needs help all the time" said Trucy pouting at her 'horned' friend

"Your only 15 Trucy. Why don't you ask your 'Daddy'?"

"Done that"

"Athena?"

"Tried"

"Maya?"

"Been there done that"

"Pearl?"

"She's only a year older than me, do you expect her to have money?"

"Sorry" said Apollo sarcastically

"Come on I need money!" shouted Trucy. Apollo grabbed his bracelet and started perceiving Trucy's tells

"That's a lie Trucy. Tell me what you really want" said Apollo. By Trucy's shocked expression he could tell he was right

"I wanted advice on something that I can't ask anyone else" said Trucy sheepishly "How old do you have to be to get married?" asked Trucy

"W-W-WHAT!" screamed Apollo

"Well there's this really really really cute boy who just joined our school and we are meant for each other, I can tell" said Trucy proudly

"TRUCY YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED AT 16!" screamed Apollo

"I'll let you think about it" said Trucy happily running out of the room, only to come face to face with Maya and her father

"His face was so funny" laughed Trucy

"Did he take that seiously?" laughed Phoenix

"I would have given anything to see it" laughed Maya

"Just give me a sec" said Trucy running back into Apollo's office only to see him red faced and worried

"Polly, I just remembered how much getting married costs so I don't care anymore" said Trucy fighting back a laugh at how hilouriusly funny his face was

FLASH!

Maya removed her phone and closed the door. She and Phoenix started laughing at Apollo's face and sent the picture to everyone they knew, including his rival Klavier Gavin

"I can only imagine what Fräulien Wright has done to Herr Forehead to get that reaction" laughed Klavier, reminding himself to make fun of Apollo at tomorrow's trial


End file.
